


Jumpsuit cover me, COVER ME WITH CUM

by ranchdressing86



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Tornado, bible belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchdressing86/pseuds/ranchdressing86
Summary: Josh and Tyler are on tour when they hear a tornado siren...





	Jumpsuit cover me, COVER ME WITH CUM

“Josh, wake up! I hear a siren!” Tyler yelled at the piles of blankets on their tour van’s couch.  
The sound could not penetrate the thick cotton.  
“Josh!!!!!!!!!!” Tyler said as he threw a tom (12x6 inch, birch) at the pile.  
The pile arrose and out came the 14th cutest human on the planet.  
“What the frick, dude? I need my sleep or I’m going to forget how to paradiddle.” Josh said, like a cranky little child.  
“Just listen! We are in somewhere they call… Ol ka homie? Oi kai hoomy? Orchard ketamine? Wherever the fuck we are, there is a frightening siren! The skies are dark and I am freaking the FUCK OUT!!!!” Tyler yelled, almost crying.  
Josh looked at him friendly and said “Dude, just let me google something… okay, so world war two is over.. And this isn't Europe.. Maybe it’s time to go to church? We are in the bible belt.”  
Just then a quiet voice was heard from their van driver at the front of the van. “It means there is a tornado, you dumb fucks. I will find a spot to pull over.” Jenna was always the smart one. They knew almost everything.

They drove and drove. No suitable shelter was found. Until…  
“Hey look, it’s an abandoned house, they probably have a storm shelter.” said Tyler.  
The van stopped with a creak. The three got out and opened the shack door.  
All that could be seen was an old record player and a square on the ground with a handle.  
Josh walked forward and turned the handle. The square opened and revealed a small little tiny room, only enough for three adult bodies.  
“I guess this will do.” Josh said as he climbed in.  
They squeezed in all together, safe from the tornado.  
They turned off their phones to conserve energy and waited… It was dark.  
Jenna, annoyed yawned and said “It’s in my contract that I have to go to sleep now, regardless of how much driving I do. For safety.”

Just as Jenna drifted to sleep, Tyler felt a large item appear in his face. “Wait! What is this large thing?!”  
Josh replied “It is probably my wiener, I’m bored. ;)”  
“But why is it up here?! Are you upside down?” Tyler said  
Josh replied “Yes, it’s the only way we could all fit in here.”  
“Fair enough. Damn, I forgot how big you are, it has been a while since we had that pool party. I still taste chlorine sometimes when we wake up.’”  
Josh unzipped his pants and out popped the meat. Tyler grabbed it and forced it into his mouth. It felt thick and warm. Josh moaned as they began The BlowJob.  
“Let me know when this pet cheetah is going to start making beats in my basement, if you know what I mean. ;) Jenna hates getting cum in her hair.” Tyler gasped as he gave his mouth a break while stroking.  
Josh could only nod yes. He was in the ultimate pleasure zone. Their relationship as bandmates made the sex better because of how much they have been through together on the road. Tyler’s careful piano hands also helped.  
At another pause Tyler said “I know I sing about not believing the hype, but the hype was right about you. JUMPSUIT! COVER ME! COVER ME WITH CUM!”  
With the slide down the cock with the hand, the nut was released. Warm jizz flew past Tyler’s head. Josh was shaking violently with pleasure and screamed “I LOVE YOU TYLER!!!!!!”  
After coming back to his senses, Tyler panicly looked back to where all the love goo went. “You are wearing a plastic poncho????” Tyler asked happily.  
Jenna woke up and replied. “Yes, this isn’t my first tour with yall. I know what you two do.” She took off the poncho as she got out of the storm shelter. “C’mon, let’s get back on the road, I am sure the storm has ended.”


End file.
